


Peridot

by goddessofcruelty



Series: Jewelled Verse [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Car Sex, Cock Rings, Come Eating, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John swears as he looks back to the road and has to yank the cruiser back into its own lane. He can hear Jordan chuckling softly behind him, and he has to repress his own amusement at the younger man's antics. The deputy has been a revelation to him, a merry prankster beneath all that honor and duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peridot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU verse centered around a bdsm club called the Jewelled Club, where all the bottoms have different gems that they've been given by their tops.

John glances into this rear-view mirror – and immediately wishes he hadn't.

Derek is leaning back against the seat, chest forced out by the way his arms are handcuffed at the small of his back. His soft green eyes are glazed over, mouth open as he pants lightly.

And Jordan, well, Jordan has Derek's shirt rucked up, mouth latched onto one of Derek's nipples, and by the red, swollen puffiness of the other, he's already tormented that one.

John swears as he looks back to the road and has to yank the cruiser back into its own lane. He can hear Jordan chuckling softly behind him, and he has to repress his own amusement at the younger man's antics. The deputy has been a revelation to him, a merry prankster beneath all that honor and duty.

 _Derek now_ , he think as he looks back into his mirror again, _Derek is still finding himself._ He just starting to figure out his own part in their dynamic. He still has a hard time with a lot of this, for various reasons. The one thing John does know, is absolutely certain of, is that the easiest way to put Derek in the right metal place for their play, is to restrain him.

Apparently, his clever boy has already figured this out, otherwise there's no way Derek would be involved in public play, much less – what he's doing right now.

The Sheriff swears again and swerves back onto the right side of the road. He sets his jaw and manages to ignore the two of them...for about five minutes. Then Derek starts making these high-pitched punched out, breathy moans – and John knows exactly what Jordan is doing now. A quick glance in his mirror confirms it, and he suddenly jerks the car across two lanes to take the exit off into the Beacon Hills preserve.

Jordan is so intent on his task, that he doesn't even notice that the car has stopped until John's yanking the backseat door open and pulling him out by the D-ring on the back of his collar. Without a word, John bends Jordan over the front of the cruiser, tugs down the waistband of his sweats, and liberally applies his hand to the soft pale globes of Jordan's ass.

“You. Are. A. Brat.” he says between smacks.

“Yes, Daddy,” Jordan says and John's cock twitches inside the tight confines of his uniform pants. 

“I'm not going to fuck you, not matter how much you try, Jordan,” he says with another smack, then presses him to the cold metal surface. “Stay.”

Jordan knows Daddy isn't really angry about the teasing, but he also knows better than to push his luck, so he stays, but with the occasional wriggle to feel the warmth bloom across his backside again.

John returns with the still dazed Derek in tow, hands still cuffed, and pulls the dark-haired man back against his chest. He grabs the tub of lubricant he keeps in his glove-box for just such an occasion, and slicks up his right hand. John brusquely fingers Jordan open, while his free hand slips inside Derek's pants, and slowly jacks Derek to keep him on the edge.

Jordan is moaning against the unforgiving metal by the time John feels he's ready, and then he tugs Derek's pants down to his knees, and presses him to Jordan. Derek's hands are still bound behind him, so it's John's large hands that guide Derek into the other man, splitting Jordan open on his cock. Derek starts thrusting on auto-pilot but John stills him, pushes him forward to drape him over Jordan's back and then slides still-slippery fingers along the part of Derek's ass. Derek can't help these tiny whimpering noises as it's now his turn to be fingered open, and he's making these little aborted movements with his hips. John shushes him again, softly murmurs what a good boy he is, and makes sure he's good and ready before he steps back and unbuckles his belt. He wraps it around Derek's and Jordan's thighs, so that Derek can't pull out or fuck into Jordan, and then John unzips and frees his own aching cock.

The Sheriff strokes himself a while, just looking at his two boys grinding into each other as best they can, and then he moves close, uses his thumbs to pull Derek wide, and then slowly pushes within. He knows they're short on time, so he doesn't linger, just chases his own pleasure, uses Derek's hole and then fills it with his come. “You did so well for me,” he praises Derek breathlessly as he pulls away, and uncouples the duo. Derek is ordered into the backseat of the cruiser, cock flushed and heavy between his legs as he takes that position, forehead on the seat. Jordan is pulled up again by his collar, his eyes now distant and hazy as he floats on the edge. “You've got five minutes to get Derek completely clean,” he says, and then directs Jordan to the back seat. He latches onto Derek eagerly, and John puts himself back together as he watches Jordan eagerly make out with Derek's puffy, used hole.

When he's satisfied that the deputy's task is completed, both boys are ordered to stand outside the cruiser, hands on their heads. After they do so, John pulls out a special velvet case.

“I bought you some presents,” he says with a smile and opens the box to reveal softly shining pale green stones attached to various pieces of jewelry.

John lifts up both their shirts to apply the peridot nipple clamps, gently licking Derek's to peaks, and roughly pinching Jordan's to achieve the same affect. He tugs down the waist of their sweats again, and slides matching cock rings onto both. And lastly, Derek gets a beautiful thin gold collar, with peridots at various intervals.

“There's one for you just like it,” he shows Jordan, “but, I think that the one you're wearing will be more useful tonight.”

“Thank you, sir,” murmurs Derek, Jordan's “Thank you, Daddy,” closely after.

“You're welcome, boys,” John says, and pulls them each in turn for a soft kiss. He tells Derek to climb back into the cruiser, and then he spins Jordan and cuffs the deputy the same way that Derek is.

“Maybe that will keep you out of trouble for the rest of the trip.”

Jordan offers up his best innocent face, and the older man snorts and shakes his head. He helps Jordan into the cruiser and then goes around to take his own place. John checks his phone, and arches a brow at the text from his old friend Alan. He's sad that Alan will miss another party, bu he thinks that maybe the fact that Deaton was considering going, is a step in the right direction.

 


End file.
